warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barkface/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Approx. 153 moons (12.75 years) at death |death=Unknown |kit=Barkkit |mca=Barkpaw, Barkface |mc=Barkface |starclan resident=Barkface |mother=Brackenwing |father=Redclaw |brother=Shrewclaw |mentor=Hawkheart |app=Kestrelflight |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Hawkheart |succeededby1=Kestrelflight |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three. Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=''Night Whispers, ''Sign of the Moon, The Apprentice's Quest }} Barkface is a dark brown tom with a short tail. Barkface was a WindClan medicine cat under the leadership of Tallstar and Onestar in the forest and lake territories. He was born as Barkkit to Brackenwing and Redclaw, along with Shrewkit. He became interested in medicine at a young age, and eventually became Barkpaw under Hawkheart's mentorship. Eventually, he received his full medicine cat name, Barkface. He encouraged Talltail to leave WindClan when he received an omen and was happy when he returned many moons later. Barkface continued to serve WindClan, even after ShadowClan drove them off their land. While Fireheart and Graystripe brought them back, he received an omen stating that today would bring an unnecessary death. He helped to heal the injured during the BloodClan battle and later joined his Clan on the Great Journey. Barkface supported Onewhisker during Mudclaw's rebellion and became his medicine cat once he rose to leadership. Now one of the oldest medicine cats, he mentored Kestrelflight before dying and ascending to StarClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Barkface is the WindClan medicine cat, and his Clan is forced to flee their home when Brokenstar and ShadowClan commandeer their territory. Fireheart and Graystripe arrive to bring them home. While resting at Ravenpaw and Barley's farm, Barkface interprets red clouds as a sign of an unnecessary death. This warning is proven true as during an ambush between ThunderClan and RiverClan, Whiteclaw falls to his death. When TigerClan attacks WindClan, Barkface tends to the wounded briskly. During the battle against BloodClan, he gathers underneath some undergrowth with Cinderpelt, Littlecloud, and Mudfur to tend to the wounded. The New Prophecy :Like the rest of WindClan, Barkface is extremely weak and hungry, and snaps at Mothwing when she sniffs a dead rabbit. He explains how Twolegs have been poisoning WindClan's prey and slowly starving and killing his Clanmates. During the Great Journey, he tends to Tallstar who is very frail. At their new home, Barkface realizes that his friend is dying and fetches Firestar, Brambleclaw and Onewhisker at Tallstar's request. He is surprised to hear that Tallstar made Onewhisker deputy before he died, but supports his old friend's choice. When Leafpaw discovers the Moonpool, Barkface goes with Onewhisker for his leadership ceremony. He mourns Cinderpelt's death, but is confident Leafpool would do well without her. Power of Three :Barkface has taken on an apprentice, Kestrelpaw. WindClan suffers a bought of greencough, and Barkface sends a request to ThunderClan for some extra catmint. He's confident Morningflower would recover, but Jaypaw is doubtful of his tone. He listens in on Barkface's dreams and discovers Tallstar warning Barkface of dogs threatening the Clan. After the other Clan leaders threaten Firestar to get rid of Sol, Barkface voices his sympathy for Firestar having to make a difficult decision and insists the other medicine cats shouldn't voice their opinion about Sol. Omen of the Stars :Sometime between the two arcs, Barkface has died and leaving Kestrelflight as the Clan's sole medicine cat. He visits Kestrelflight in his dreams and introduces Daisytail to him. They both try to convince Kestrelflight to break off his friendships with the other medicine cats and Clans so WindClan could stand alone in the coming battle. Barkface especially warns him of betrayal from his friends. Super Editions :In 'Tallstar's Revenge', Barkkit is born to Redclaw and Brackenwing alongside his brother Shrewkit. He befriends Tallkit, their denmate, and tries to ease his brother's harsh words to Tallkit. After removing a thorn from Tallkit's paw, Barkkit insists he wants to train as a medicine cat, though Tallkit couldn't imagine having Hawkheart as a mentor. He becomes Barkpaw, and he and Tallpaw continue their friendship through their adulthood. When Talltail struggles to fit into Clan life and longs to find Sparrow who he believed killed his father, Barkface discovers a tuft of Talltail's fur blowing away in the wind. Barkface believes this meant Talltail's destiny lies outside the Clans, and he wishes his friend well. He is delighted when his friend returns, and serves as Tallstar's medicine cat. Trivia Mistakes *In ''Yellowfang's Secret, Barkpaw is said to have been training with Runningpaw, even though he is older than Runningpaw's mentor, Yellowfang. Character pixels Official art Quotes External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages